Going Home To The Enchanted Forest
by LStevensOUATSwanFire
Summary: What if Rumple had not seemingly died or disappeared in "Going Home" What if there was a way that Emma & Henry could both go back everyone What if Emma & Henry had made the choice to go back to the Enchanted Forest with Neal, Snow, David, etc This story picks up after Rumple has killed his father Peter Pan/Malcolm with the Dark One Dagger before Pan's curse is upon Storybrooke
1. Authors Notes

**Going Home To The Enchanted Forest**

What if Rumple had not seemingly died or disappeared in "Going Home"

What if there was a way that Emma & Henry could both go back everyone

What if Emma & Henry had made the choice to go back to the Enchanted Forest with Neal, Snow, David, etc

This story pics up after Rumple has killed his father Peter Pan/Malcolm with the Dark One Dagger shortly before Pan's curse is upon Storybroke. It goes a bit of AU after that.

Depending on the feedback this may be come a series

This is my first Once Upon A Time Fan Fiction.

This is a SwanFire Fanfic. If you're looking for a CaptainSwan Happy Ending sorry it won't happen in this tale.

**Authors**** Notes.**

I'd like to thank my friend and fellow Once Upon A Time Fan Lauren for being my writing partner on this story

Over the last 3 seasons Once Upon A Time has become one of my all time favorite Television Shows. When I was a kid I always believed that there was much more to those classic fairytales, legends, etc. While I love the stories of Snow White, Rumplestilstskin, and the tales of Peter Pan and the Wizard Of Oz.

It is the love story between the daughter of Snow White & Prince Charming named Emma Swan and Baelfire aka Neal Cassidy and their son Henry that has really reawakened my love for these classic tales

Last night as I was watching the winter finale. I kept thinking to myself this so wrong. Neal & The Charming's should not be drawing the short end of the stick here. So as a SwanFire , Charming, Stiltskin Family Fan I decided to fix things based on these things:

1.) Episode 311 Going Home did happen with the following exceptions of the price that Regina had to pay and, Rumple dying

2.) Emma chooses Neal over Hook

3.) Emma & Henry make the decision to go back to the Enchanted Forest with everyone else.

4.) The Wicked Witch Of The West from Oz from the promo for 312

5.) A new curse is cast one that will force Emma,Neal & Henry to be ones to break it

6.) Robin Hood & Regina will finally meet & fall in love

7.) This story will cover the year in the enchanted forest & the new curse the following year which brings back Storybrooke

8.) Rumple & Belle are together. Tink & Hook are together

9.) Charming & Snow have another baby

9.) New family members are introduced.


	2. Chapter 1 - Stopping Pan's Curse

**Going Home To The Enchanted Forest**

**Chapter 1 Stopping Pan's Curse**

Everyone stood in the center of Storybrooke waiting breathlessly as Regina picked up the scroll. "Regina are you alright ?"Snow asked with concern. Regina stared straight ahead and replied "Yes I'm fine" Neal then said "Regina" Hook then spoke up "Regina Pan's curse remains can you stop it ?" Regina looked sadly at Henry and spoke "Yes, but the price that has to be paid is my price "I have to give up the thing I love the most." Emma looked at her "You mean Henry ?" Sorrowfully Regina replied "Yes I can never see him again" "All of us will go back, prevented from ever returning except for Henry, he was born here so it won't take him. He will stay here. You're the Savior you can escape the curse if you choose to. " Emma looked at Henry then to Neal and her family then spoke "I don't want to. We'll go back with everyone." Regina looked at then replied "That's not an option. If this is to work. I can't be with him."

Emma looked at Neal and Henry standing together and at that point made her decision. She would not lose Neal for a third time nor would she lose her parents after everything they had gone through in Neverland. Snow spoke up "Emma you have to go, it's your best chance, it's his best chance." Emma looks upon her family, the ones she has only just been reunited with and makes a decision that will change everything. "We're not leaving any of you. We've all paid a price for this curse, no more. We stay together. As a family. We can fight this. You taught me in Neverland to have hope and I do there has to be a away for us all to stay together." Rumple stepped forward "There is a way Ms. Swan but know this once it's done there is no going back, as Regina said Once she destroys the scroll and the curse sweeps over us, we will be taken back to our land, forever prevented from ever returning to this land. Storybrooke will be gone it will be as if it never existed. While it's true that Henry was born here I believe that we as a family can bind him to our land. In my shop is an elixir much like the one I made for your father to cure his dreamshade poisoning. This elixir however needs but a single drop of blood by each of Henry's family members related to him by blood. Henry must drink this elixir once he does it will be as if he had been born in our land like all of us. Just like all of us he will be forever prevented from returning to this land."

Emma and Neal looked at Henry letting him know it was choice. Henry nodded his head yes. Rumple summoned the potion from his shop along with a small needle. He pricked his finger and let a tiny drop of blood fall into the bottle, he handed the bottle and needle to Neal. Neal repeated his father's actions and handed the items to Emma, who like Neal repeated Rumple's actions once she was finished she handed the items to her parents who also repeated their daughter's actions. David handed the bottle and needle back to Rumple who shook it softly then he handed his grandson the small bottle. Henry took bottle and opened pressed it to his lips and began to drink. By the time he finished the curse was nearly upon them.

Neal and Emma placed Henry between the two of then as they stood behind Snow David. Regina tore the scroll and then raised her hands toward the sky as did so the green cloud of Pan's curse suddenly became a purple cloud and everyone was enveloped in it. As the cloud rolled through Storybrooke what was once a town became a forest once again.


	3. Chapter 2 - Back Home

**Chapter 2 – Back Home**

Author's note: A big thanks to my writing partner & fellow Once Upon A Time Fan Lauren Poche for helping me with this story I know many people enjoyed chapter 2 that I posted last night, but neither myself nor Lauren weren't completely satisfied with it. So we did a major rewrite of this chapter. We hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2 – Home**

The next instant they were all standing in a field within the Enchanted Forest everyone was dressed in the clothes they were originally in when the curse first swept them all away, even Neal was dressed in clothes from the enchanted forest that Emma & Henry had never seen before. Emma and Henry were the only ones who were not dressed in fairytale land attire. As Emma looks around at everyone from her parents, to the dwarves over to Regina, then finally she catches sight of Neal in his regal leathers, tunic and cape, she feels her heart skip a beat as she realizes just how incredibly handsome he is. Neal catches her staring and offers up a smile.

Emma continues to stare not quite sure why the site of Neal in Fairy tale land clothes is having such an effect on her. "You okay there Em?" Neal asks with a slight smirk. Emma not wanting to admit that he is having an obvious effect on her quickly nods her head "Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I never thought I'd be back here, so soon anyway." Neal nods in agreement. "I know what you mean; it was like literally the other day I was here." Emma chuckles and is glad that Neal is here and knows how to put her at ease.

Emma looks down at herself and frowns in bewilderment as she sees her own leathers. So she speaks up to no one in particular "What did the magical kingdom not have enough leather or frills for me and Henry?" Emma says sarcastically as she once again looks around at her family and friends attire. She and Henry are the only ones in the same clothes that they wore in Storybrooke.

Regina chooses this moment to speak up "I believe the curse brought us back the exact way we were dressed when the curse originally struck or as close as. You were a baby then, and Henry wasn't born yet, I think the curse just adapted and left you as you were. Be glad it didn't bring you over in just a baby blanket, I am."

Snow shook her head and walked towards her daughter and grandson where she pulled Emma aside. "Hey you're bound to feel a little out of sorts but don't worry, we're all together and that's all that matters. But if you really want to I'm sure I have some old ball gowns back at the palace that I'm more than happy for you to have." Emma cringes as Snow smirks, her comment having the desired effect. "Thanks but no thanks mom; I'm not much a fan of lace. I'll stick with Hilfiger."

Neal looks down fondly at Henry who is taking everything in, he's so relieved to not have been taken from him. "You okay buddy?" Henry looks around in awe "Yeah Dad I'm fine. Is this really the Enchanted Forest?" Neal smiles at the wondrous look in Henry's eyes and wishes he'd be able to keep that look forever, but knew sadly that wasn't likely. He tries to hide his concern as he replies with a smile. "Yeah this is home; but the question is where exactly in our land are we?"

David on hearing this looks from Neal and Henry over to his wife & daughter. "Neal raises a good point, we need figure out exactly where we are so we can best prepare. I'll get the dwarves to scout ahead to check for any familiarities or dangers." David approached the dwarves and addressed Grumpy "Grumpy why don't you and Happy check north, Sleepy and Doc go south, Bashful and Sneezy go west, and the others go east, we'll have all our bases covered then. But be careful though Snow and Emma both said that the Ogres have returned so who knows what other dangers may be out there. "Grumpy nodded and went to get Happy and direct the others.

Emma walked back over to Neal and Henry still feeling a bit out of sorts she just could not stop staring at Neal, it was still all so surreal. Emma smiled then looked down at Henry to make sure he was okay. "You okay kid?" she asked and Henry looked up at her and replied "Yeah Mom I'm fine. I'm finally here with you all. I can't believe it looks almost like Storybrooke." Neal and Emma looked at each other and then down to Henry as Neal replied "This is definitely not Storybrooke Henry. This is our land, and our world is full of magic, monsters, and many other dangers. But it's our home." Emma shares a look with Neal, home, and they're all together. Emma spoke up before she got emotional over that fact. "Your dad is right about that we're definitely not in Storybrooke anymore kid."

Henry smiled and left his parents to go be with David and spoke "Gramps, when can I see your castle?" Henry says excitedly. Emma smiled at Neal as they heard this and walked toward their son and her father, Emma spoke up as they approached "Wow, catch a breath for a minute kid. Let our feet touch the ground and give us all a chance to get our bearings, and then maybe we can do the family history tour after we check to see that there are no ogres or dragons to fight first. Okay?" Snow speaks up with concern as she approached her family, "Emma's right, we don't know what dangers are out there." David replied "I sent Grumpy and the dwarves to scout ahead. I suggest we all stay here it will be easier for them to find us with any news if we're not all moving in different directions."

David noticed that Hook once again was staring at his daughter just like he did in Neverland and was not the least bit amused by it, but understood Hook wasn't one to let things go easily. He pulled Hook aside and spoke "I think it's clear that my daughter has made her choice, so why don't you let them be, save your fighting for the dangers that we're more than likely going to face out there. I'm sure Emma will much prefer hook hitting an ogre than the man she loves, and father of her child." Hook nods once and walks away mumbling.

The group suddenly hear a noise from the trees and stop, David, Neal and Hook all draw their swords as Regina makes a fireball appear in her hand and says "I can handle anything that comes our way." Emma pulls Henry behind her as she raises her fists ready for a fight; she was more than ready to tap into her magic if she needed to protect her family. Just as Regina was going to launch a fireball at the trees Grumpy & Happy come walking through the trail with two additions with them.

"Whoa, woah, woah, hold your fire. It's just me and Happy, and these two say they know you Snow and Emma?" Grumpy finally puts his hands down when Regina gets rid of her fire ball, David and the others had already returned their swords when they saw Grumpy. "Try warning us next time dwarth or you might end up with no beard." Regina grumbles turning away as Snow embraces Aurora and Philip. David converses with Grumpy and Happy briefly finding out what they came across other than their companions.

"Hey mom?" Henry approaches Regina who turns and smiles at Henry. "Yes Henry?" Regina stumbles back as Henry gives her a fierce hug while mumbling "Thankyou." Regina embraces Henry savoring the moment for she wasn't sure when she'd get another. "Why are you thanking me?" Henry smiles up at his mother as she takes a small step back from their hug. "For stopping Pan's curse, for saving us, for bringing us all home." Regina is overwhelmed suddenly and wipes at a tear hoping nobody had seen it.

"Yes thank you." Emma approaches Regina and Henry, "Hey kid,"  
Emma ruffles Henry's hair then speaks to Regina. "You've really had our backs these past few weeks, days, damn I don't even know how long it's been but through all that crap you helped us… even if it brought us back to this place."

Regina clears her throat and turns away a moment gathering her composure. "I'm not the first to admit when I'm wrong, and I probably never will… but I am sorry and I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me…" Emma jumps in stopping Regina from her apology or whatever it is she was saying "It does and it doesn't. Look Regina you said it back in Neverland and while I don't wholly agree with it I do understand it because I regret nothing of my past because it got me Henry and…" Emma looks over at Neal briefly "A chance to love and be loved. Look, we're in the Enchanted Forest, home of Kings and Queens, Dragons and Ogres and a tonne of other magical crazy so I can't deal with your regret as well, we need to focus on what's out there and what the hell we're going to do. Because something's coming, I can feel it, and it's… It's bad."


	4. Chapter 3 - Repairs, Settling In, Etc

**Going Home To The Enchanted Forest**

**Chapter 3 – Magical Repairs, Settling In & A Proposal**

This is the safest place in the whole Kingdom; looks more like a building site." Regina quips. "Well your curse destroyed most of the land so feel free to fix." Snow retorts.

"Oh yeah, that..." Regina looks to Rumple, "seen as you created the thing you can help. I think you remember what this place looked like, you were there enough." Regina speaks to Rumple.

They had made their way inside the castle once Rumple & Regina finished the magical repair. Everyone was beginning to get settled in.

The exceptions were Snow & Emma as well as Charming, Rumple, Neal and Henry. Snow had taken Emma to find some clothes suitable for a princess and David was also trying to find something suitable for Henry's station as well.

"What about this one?" Snow shows Emma another outfit but Emma just cringes. "What did I say about frills? Snow thinks for a moment then smiles. "What about fur?" Emma looks at her mother with an eyebrow raised as Snow wanders off to locate another outfit.  
"I'm sorry I'm not as easy to dress as Henry, I swear giving him a cape will be trouble, he'll probably end up thinking he can fly." Emma talks as her mother rifles through closets. Snow comes out a moment later smiling and presents to her daughter a leather fur lined collar vest, with matching leather gloves; the one snow wore in her bandit days.  
"I knew I kept this for a reason. You can even keep your Hilfiger and boots. What do you think?" Snow looks expectantly at Emma. "I guess I have you to thank for my love of leather jackets?" Emma smiles and her mother share a laugh together. "So you like it?" Emma looks at her mother and realizes that she is nervous. Emma caresses the collar and gives her mother a small smile, and the answer she knew that would help. "Want me to try it on for you?" The smile lights up her mother's face and Emma knew she had said the right thing. Emma takes off her red leather jacket and puts the vest on and somehow as soon as Emma put it on she felt as if a small part of her fixed into place; she was nearly whole.

Meanwhile in a room down the hall…

"You're going to magic up an outfit for him?" Neal asks. "You want your son dressed appropriately don't you? I'm sorry to say Bae but magic is the internet here, there's no other way Henry will get an outfit as quickly." Rumple replies. "Please Dad let Grandpa do this for me." Henry uses his puppy dog eyes on his dad. "Fine no need to blackmail me with those eyes buddy, go ahead Papa do your best for my son." Neal laughs as Henry fist pumps and says "Yes"

"That's a good thing you did for Henry, I know you're not fond of magic." Charming approaches Neal who is watching Rumple magic outfits on Henry as Henry stands in front of a mirror giving his opinions. Neal looks at Charming as he speaks, "Magic always comes with a price which I was always paying." Neal looks down thinking about all the things he had lost due to magic, "It's different now, he's different." Neal looks at his father who is laughing with Henry. "Henry brings out the best in people." Charming adds while looking fondly at Henry.

"Dad what do you think?" Henry shouts over to Neal who smiles instantly and starts to walk over to him, Charming following behind. "It looks great buddy. Do we have a winner?" Neal ruffles Henry's hair. "What do you think Gramps?" Henry asks Charming. "I think you look just as a Prince should." Henry beams at being called a prince. Henry wore an outfit similar to his father's but more green and with brown boots and a long tartan cape.

"You're father used to have an outfit similar to this when he was about your age." Rumple speaks fondly. Henry grins even more at hearing this as does Neal.

"What do you say we go show your mom your new outfit and see how she's getting on?" Neal asks Henry who agrees. "See you too later." Neal bids his father and David farewell as he leads Henry out the room and towards his mother.

"Knock knock, is it safe to come in? Henry wants to show you his outfit" Neal asks while knocking on the door to Emma's room. "Come in." Is heard by the two boys and they enter.

Henry looks around for his mom and finds his Grandmother smiling in a corner, not a moment later his mother walks out dressed in leather vest with fur collar, looking every bit the prince's daughter. Henry smiles and runs to his mom.

"Mom, you look great, do you like what I'm wearing?" Henry asks. Emma looks at him and smiles a grand smile; she shares a quick look with Neal. "Henry you look, you look just like a prince." Henry beams, "That's what Gramps said, you really think I look like a prince?" "Henry you look very royal." Snow chimes in.

"What do you say we go show your mother your outfit? I'm sure Regina is dying to see you our little prince." Snow speaks suggestively as she sees the looks Emma and Neal share.

"Yeah, is that ok mom, dad?" Henry asks. "Sure buddy, go show your mother your outfit." Neal tells Henry who beams and follows Snow out of the room.

Neal chuckles, "You think your mom wants to give us a moment?" Emma laughs a little too, "My mom is, she's not exactly subtle." Emma smiles nervously at Neal as she takes in his appearance.

"This is all so surreal." Emma starts the conversation. "I know what you mean. We met in the back of a yellow bug, and now we're standing in a Castle." Emma shakes her head and turns away from Neal, she walks towards the window staring out at the land.

"It's like I'm living a dream. I have my parents that love me, Our son… And all I keep thinking of is you." Emma takes a deep shuddering breath. "You broke my heart Neal… I don't, I mean I do understand why you left but at the same time I don't, I don't get how you could just up and leave me." Emma allows the tears to fall as she turns to face Neal.

"Emma…!" Neal takes a breath and a step towards Emma. "All my life all I wanted was a family… My father left me; I sacrificed myself for the Darlings… I know what it is to want a family, and I had the chance to give it to you… to give you the thing we both wanted more than anything. Emma, I wanted you to know what family was." Neal looks Emma in the eye as he speaks.

"But you were my family." Emma chokes out. "You were all the family I needed and you left. You let me go to prison, so scared…" Emma takes a deep breath, "You left, and for so long I couldn't understand why…" Emma bridges the gap between herself and Neal, as she places her hand on his chest. "You wanted me to have my best chance; it's all I wanted for Henry. But what you don't understand is… My best chance… My best chance is you." Emma whispers the last part, still afraid to speak the truth. Neal smiles, a tear falls down his cheek, he reaches out and cups Emma's cheek. "I love you." Emma looks down shyly as Neal looks adoringly at her. "I love you too." Emma looks up as she speaks the words that she has longed to speak for so long.

"I love you." Emma and Neal say at the same time, they both smile and as they bridge the gap between them they share a small chuckle. Home at last; they both think as they share the kiss they have dreamt of for years.

As they parted Neal decides it's the right time to make the commitment to her that he's wanted to do ever since that night he left her in Portland and August called the cops and had her arrested, subsequently sent to jail 11 years ago. Neal smiles at then speaks "Emma, We're home back in our land in a place that I left 300 years ago and that you were sent away from 28 years ago to escape the curse and subsequently break said curse that was made by my father in order to find me. Telling you how sorry I am about all of it just doesn't seem nearly enough. I truly thought back in Storybrooke that we would never ever see this land again but the fact is in stopping Pan's curse and destroying the scroll that Regina used to cast it originally all those years ago now prevents us from forever leaving The Enchanted Forest and going back to that land. I love you Emma and I love our son and all I want is for us to spend the rest of our lives together. I want us to be the family we should have become had August not torn us apart by using my fear of my father finding me. So much has changed here since I was boy and you have had just brief taste of our world and I want explore our land with you and Henry as a family as we were always meant to be. Fate, Destiny whatever you want to call it has given us the opportunity for a second chance to be together I suggest we take it and hold on tightly with both hands. Marry me Emma and make me the happiest man in the entire kingdom ?"

Emma answered him by giving him a kiss "Neal I'm mean BaelFire. There is nothing that I want more then to be your wife so yes I'll marry you but I have feeling getting married in this land is not as simple as it sounds.


	5. Chapter 4 - Asking David For Permission

**Chapter 4 - Asking For A Father's Permission**

Neal smiled then kissed her again then replied "I love hearing you say my name Emma and If you want to call me Bae well Emma I'm certainly not going to object, but you are right getting married in our land is not as simple as it sounds but in some ways I suppose it could be viewed as being very simple. I mean believe me it's a lot easier then needing a blood test, as well as a judges signature on a marriage license but there are certain protocols & traditions and I'm sure your father & mother will want to stick to them plus Emma your parents are the king & queen. They're the rightful rulers of the Enchanted Forest and you my love are the princess of this land that makes you next in line for the throne We are back in our land and that means I must ask your father's permission I know that it's not the 21st century way of thinking but you have to remember we live in a feudal society full of magic, monarchy it's different then what you are used to there's no modern technology, no cars, no electricity, no phones, no computers it's like taking a step back into the past of the land without magic.

"You think we can pull it off?" Emma says while grinning at Neal.

Neal pulls Emma close to him and smirks, "Well don't look so happy and maybe they won't think the best thing in the world just happened to you."

"The best thing in the world huh." Emma teases.

"Well second to you giving birth to our son." Neal gazes somberly at Emma making the moment more serious.

"I'll never miss another moment, I promise." Neal vows to Emma.

"Don't keep promises you may not keep Neal. We're in the Enchanted Forrest, the hopes of things going smoothly is as highly as my Mother and Regina becoming best friends; just promise to love me forever, that's something I know won't stop, because I won't stop loving you." Emma grips Neal's shirt pulling him closer, she's just about to kiss him when they hear footsteps outside.

"Can I have a word with Neal alone." Charming says to Emma. Neal shares a nervous look with Emma who holds in a chuckle while agreeing "Sure, just make sure he leaves here in one piece, I'm quite fond of him the way he is."

"I'll be with mom and Henry when you two are done." Emma says as she exits the room. "They're with Regina in the kitchen Henry was hungry." Charming adds before Emma leaves. "When is he not." Emma laughs as she goes in search of her son and mother.

Neal gulps as he is left alone with David, Prince Charming – Emma's Father. Charming chuckles surprising Neal.

"Don't look so scared Neal I left my sword downstairs." Charming jokes.

Neal doesn't relax any better at hearing that if anything it made him more nervous as it reaffirmed Emma's dad wasn't just anybody, he carried a sword around like it was a piece of jewelry; one that could cut him in two.

"You don't need to worry about me. I have Emma and Henry's best interest at heart, I'll always put them first." Neal makes his case. If he was going to marry Emma it would help if he had her father's blessing.

"I know and I'm very thankful for that." Charming looks down a moment. "I know I probably don't have the right to say this seen as I wasn't apart of Emma's life for so long, but she's still my daughter. I know you have hurt her in the past, as I'm sure she has you, but its not just the two of you anymore there's Henry, to consider so whatever is going on between you two be careful. I won't ask any more of you than to just take care of them and whenever you all are ready I'm sure Snow will love nothing more than to organize your wedding."

Actually your highness I'd like to talk to you about that. Neal replied. Charming eyed Neal then spoke "No need to be so formal Neal." Neal chuckled then replied "Well you are the king here David and Emma's father and I am trying to do this according to our traditions. Look I hope you know that I love your daughter and my son more then anything in this world and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for them ever. I know I can't make up for everything that sending Emma to jail was not my idea that was all August and I know I hurt her deeply and no amount of I'm sorry will ever be enough but if I had known that Emma was pregnant I would never have left her and allowed August into talking me into his plan. I told Emma this and now I'm telling you I'm sorry for everything. When she broke the curse I should have came to Storybrooke right away but I was to afraid that she would never forgive me plus the fear I had of my father finding me doubled that fear. I'm not afraid anymore of telling Emma how I feel and I have. David I love your daughter and I don't want to waste anymore time apart from her and Henry so I'm asking for your permission to marry Emma."

Charming then eyed Neal and spoke. "Make no mistake Neal. I'm not happy with my daughter being left alone, pregnant and sent to jail but I'm willing to overlook it for her happiness and the happiness of my grandson but just know that if you ever do anything to hurt either of them again you will answer to me. Do you understand ?" Neal nodded his head and waited for Charming to continue. That being said you have my permission but I want you to realize that you're marrying into the royal family and that means certain obligations and responsibilities come with that but the day will eventually come when both Emma & you will rule this kingdom and you will both have to be ready for that at some point but for now Welcome to the family Neal" Charming extended his hand to Neal. Neal took and replied while shaking the prince's hand "Thank you" David smiled then spoke "One last thing since we are back in our land I do believe it would be best if we start calling each other by our real names Baefire ?" Neal grins then replies "Fine you call me Bae and you have deal." David laughed then "Deal, now let's go find our family"


End file.
